In a large milking installation including a number of milking stations there is provided a system for transporting milk from all the milking stations to a main milk tank for storing and cooling of milk. In such a system milk conduits extending from the milking stations to the main milk tank may be long. Besides transporting milk through the long conduits, cleaning of the long conduits constitutes a challenge. Proper cleaning of milking installations is important.
It is known to use the vacuum of a milking plant for transporting milk to a milk-receiving unit, from which milk receiving unit the milk is pumped to a main milk tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,003 discloses an arrangement for milking of animals. The arrangement includes a number of milking stations connected to a transport conduit. The transport conduit leads to a milk-collecting container. In the transport conduit the milk is transported by means of gravity to the milk-collecting container. From the milk-collecting container the milk is pumped to a central milk storage tank. During washing of the arrangement the central milk-collecting container is connected to a vacuum source for being subjected to vacuum, whereby washing liquid will be sucked through the transport conduit. The washing liquid is pumped through other parts of the arrangement.
There is a need for an alternative arrangement for milking animals comprising a number of milking stations.